


[毒埃] 规训与惩罚

by LycheeLee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeLee/pseuds/LycheeLee
Summary: 埃迪口是心非，毒液打算让他见识一下天生一对。





	[毒埃] 规训与惩罚

旧金山街头无处不弥漫着食物的香味，热油爆破肉类的每一个分子，再刷上粘腻淋漓的酱汁，味道顺着风能飘上三百米。三百米之后换了另一家甜品店，烘焙的暖香仿佛另一种共生体的触手，牢牢地拽住了他——他们——的脚步。

埃迪此生大概都没机会再使用单数人称了。而一切的罪魁祸首与最大功臣正在他脑子里低沉沙哑地呼唤他，仿佛引诱浮士德的梅菲斯托，区别在于引诱的内容异常简单而低级。

**埃迪，我想尝一下那个。**

埃迪脚步不停，他今天约了和编辑见面，详细敲定未来一段时间内他写作专栏的安排：“不，不行。”

毒液自然知道关于编辑的部分。 **那就在中午吃到。**

“上个礼拜你说蛋糕太软没有嚼头，还大闹一通威胁我要出去吃人，你忘记了吗？”

**我忘记了。我看到电视广告，觉得蛋挞应该很好吃。**

“没商量，我最近胖了五磅。再这样下去，我会变成一个沙发土豆，而你，你会有一个巨大的肚腩。”

**我不会。埃迪，你在转移话题。**

埃迪低下头，装模作样地吸吸鼻子，又假装很认真地打量路灯杆上的寻狗启示。这些当然对毒液没有用，埃迪只是出于人类的惯性，想要掩藏一下自己。

果然，下一秒毒液准确地开了口。 **你在为早上的事生气。**

埃迪开始聚精会神地欣赏对面建筑物上投影的大屏广告。斑马线另一端的灯还红着，埃迪焦躁地抖着腿，不断变换站姿。

**埃迪。**

出于对周围路人的尊重，埃迪尽量克制而委婉地表达了自己的愤怒：“难道我并不应该生气吗？”

**我不明白。**

就算毒液非常聪明，在这件事上他不会比一个小婴儿懂的更多。埃迪知道为此冷战的自己显得有点无理取闹，加上对面的指示灯迟迟不绿，他做了个深呼吸，转身往甜品店走去。

 

埃迪可以对天发誓，在规训一个满口獠牙、爱吃人头的外星人这方面，很难找到一个比他更好的老师。他租了一堆警匪和推理类的碟片，还设计了以犯罪新闻为主要教材的亲子读报时间；同时双管齐下，翻出柜子深处的菜谱开始学习做饭。

当然，毒液也是难得一见的好学生。他参与埃迪老师设计的每一个教学环节，毫不留情地点评他巫师一般的糟糕厨艺（“如果地球上的食物都像这样，地球早就毁灭了”），并且热情洋溢地投入到夜跑中去，因为他们偶尔会遇到活体沙包，可以让毒液的筋骨松快松快。

此外，埃迪也试着丰富毒液的生活：打游戏就算了，毒液第一局就掰断了他的手柄，第二天又掰断了新的；但是毒液还挺喜欢看电视的，尤其是布洛克报道的录像（“埃迪，你原来的发型可真有意思”）。整体来讲，毒液融入得非常不错，然而今天早上他还是做出了让埃迪非常羞恼——不知道更羞还是更恼的事——

“我就直说了吧，”埃迪打开房门，把手里的甜品店袋子稀里哗啦地往桌子上一堆，利索地转身开冰箱取啤酒，“早上的某些时候，你应该给我留一些私人空间。”

毒液已经从他身体里钻出来，熟练地拆开装蛋挞的纸盒，一打金黄酥脆的点心直接消失在他喉咙里：“可是你觉得很舒服。”

埃迪觉得喝下的冰啤完全没能让他的体温降低些。“但是……这很奇怪，我觉得……”

毒液唰地转过头，白色的眼睛微微眯起来。他没有瞳孔，因此也无所谓视线，然而埃迪觉得自己被紧紧锁定了。毒液咧开嘴：“因为原来是安妮做这件事？”

“呃，和安妮没有关系，上个月她和丹结婚我们还去了……”

毒液的脸越贴越近，舌头的尖端在埃迪下巴打圈，顺着他嘴角钻进去。涎液打湿了埃迪的脖子和领口，更多的则流进他嘴里。外星生物的舌头长而有力，撑满了哈迪的整个口腔，让他只能发出微弱的呜呜声。

**你忘了吗，埃迪？你是我的。**

温热柔软的触感让埃迪战栗起来，他们精神相连，所有感官末梢的刺激都乘以二。埃迪恍惚中回忆起他们上次接吻的场景，他们正在看一部老电影，男主角在末尾和逃出生天的女主角激情拥吻。埃迪突然想起树林中的事情，于是问毒液他为什么要那么做。

“我以为你想。”

“我没有……好吧，想过那么一点儿。不过老兄，你和安妮完全、完全不一样好吗？”

毒液沉思了一下。“好吧，那就是我想。”

然后那条生着倒刺的湿漉漉的口器不由分说又伸进了埃迪嘴里。两分钟后埃迪脸红气喘，悄悄调整了下裤子，而毒液又抄起了一把爆米花：“没错，确实是我想。”

 

此刻埃迪一直不想正视的事实又出现了：和毒液接吻真他妈刺激。对方每一寸皮肤都在舔舐和吮吸他的口腔内壁，收起来的尖牙边缘危险地划过嘴唇皮肤，让他头皮发麻。

但是埃迪老师觉得不行。他舌尖用力想把毒液推出去，黑色小朋友却玩得更欢快了，共生体从他的衣领边缘钻入，一寸寸攀上了他的下颌和耳际。

**毒液，停下！**

**为什么？你喜欢这个，我也是。**

埃迪的衣服还好好穿在身上，然而布料下面，共生体已经完全包裹住他的胸口，蠕动着蔓过小腹向更下方去。毒液顺着他肌肤纹理入侵，揉捏埃迪乳尖的感觉就好像拧动机车把手，能听见深处发出的悦耳轰鸣。

埃迪已经完全感觉不到自己在叫些什么，黑色吞吃了他，毒液的声音缓慢而坚定：

**你不是想规训我吗，规训是有代价的，埃迪。**

 

回到床上的时候毒液稍稍放开了埃迪，后者挺起脖子大口喘气，随即震惊地发现毒液把自己摆成了个门户大敞的姿势——共生体的某个部分正不遗余力地挤压他的阴茎，就像今天早上毒液做的那样；另一个部分则不怀好意地在他屁股上逡巡，把他后面搞得又湿又滑，然后向那个埃迪打死也想不到有生之年会起如此作用的穴口，伸进了一小截。

一瞬间埃迪准备好了成吨的脏话要喷薄而出，但毒液精准地封住了他的嘴，轻柔地吸吮他。

**别怕，埃迪，我不会伤害你，我们是一体的。**

触手坚定地向内生长，拉扯着脆弱的肠壁，又分泌出滑腻的液体和深处的肠液混在一起。那一段紧接着变粗，试探着缓慢抽插，在埃迪觉得疼痛的时候停下，蠕动着按揉一会。毒液愿意的话，不止两只手的他可以把埃迪侍弄得如在云端，比如此刻。

埃迪很快交代了一发。屁股里的东西本来安静地蛰伏着，现在被鼓励了一样，在已经湿润的甬道里逐渐挣动起来。共生体几乎完全覆盖了埃迪的皮肤，埃迪半阖着眼，被舔得指头尖都在发麻。

毒液找到前列腺了。他那么聪明，什么都找得到，何况是一块毫不设防的软肉。只是第一下他没控制好力度，埃迪几乎是从床上弹了起来，嘶哑地叫了一声。千丝万缕的共生体立刻将他拉回床面，爬上他的脸，安慰地吻他。

那段触手从肠道内部鞭笞和揉捏埃迪，让他变得像共生体一样柔软，一样湿乎乎地全是液体。埃迪流出来的生理性眼泪全被毒液吸收了，外星怪物凶狠地玩弄他后面，却低着头温柔地抱着他，在他意识的每一处低语：

**没有什么比我更了解你，埃迪。连你自己也不行。**

埃迪被翻过来，共生体从下面支撑着他，把他的臀部举高，顺着后背流进他嘴里。他真正地被毒液填满了，像一对相互镶嵌的雕塑，精巧的天生一对。

不知道第多少次高潮到来的时候，埃迪昏了过去。他听到的最后一句话是毒液的赞叹，他说：

**埃迪，你真美。**

 

埃迪醒来的时候天已经黑了。窗户外面一片斑斓光斑，没关的窗户在风里摇着。

他深吸一口气，还没来得及呼出来，就听见了他最最最不想听到的某个家伙的声音：

**我好饿。我要吃披萨。**

“不给！”

**披萨。**

“你他妈干我的时候怎么没想想披萨？！”埃迪一扔被子，蹬上拖鞋去倒水喝。毒液绕到他身前，和往常一模一样的笑口常开，声音仍然是冷静的：“你不可以这样，你明明非常享受这次性交。”

好吧。向毒液撒谎比自我欺骗困难一千倍，简直是无法完成的任务。埃迪一个劲喝水，毒液则慢条斯理地帮他分析：“你只是一时间难以接受你会享受和外星人性交。但这太正常了，人类的结构使得他们性交方式非常单一……”

“我们一般管这个叫做爱。”埃迪咚地把杯子放下。

“……而我们的超高匹配度会让你非常，非常愉快。”

埃迪无奈地看着面前黑色的脑袋，毒液的眼睛睁得很大，埃迪发现自己竟然能从那片灰白中读出无辜来。

“下次，不要硬来，OK？”埃迪视线飘开，对着毒液的那边耳朵红了一半。

**好的。**

埃迪走到客厅，开始拨披萨餐馆的外卖电话。共生体从他腰际缠绕上来，扣在他没举听筒的那一边，说道：

**我告诉过你了，埃迪，我知道你喜欢这个。**

 

Fin.


End file.
